Your all that I want
by zanessafan43
Summary: She hates him at first, but he loves her. All he wants to do is be her friend or maybe somthing more. She tries not to fall for the 'Troy Bolton Charm' but what happens when she does? Will fate bring them togther? RATED M for Sexual stuff, LOL. TROYELLA!
1. Trailer

**She hates him and she hasn't even spoken to him yet.**

"Ugh, who does he think he is" Gabby mumbled under her breath

"_HE THINKS HIS SO COOL JUST BECAUSE HIS GOOD AT BASKETBALL!"_

**He likes her and he hasn't spoken to her yet.**

"_Gabriella Montez, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!"_

_She looked really shy but Troy couldn't help but smile at how cute she was._

**Maybe hate isn't what shes feeling?**

_Maybe I'm jealous? wait, why would I be jealous!_

_Maybe I like him? NO! GABRIELLA MONTEZ YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM AT ALL!_

**Does he have the courage to talk to her?**

_he finally made a decision he was gonna talk to her at lunch._

_Shit! Here she comes! What am I going to say!? Calm down Troy, its okay, just play it cool._

**What if he turns out to be really nice and her thoughts about him were wrong?**

_Should I give him a chance? You should always take chances in life, right? I'll be nice to him._

_I'm not going to judge him yet, he seems alright._

**What is it that changes her back to hating him?**

_Well, I'm not going to let him use me like that. What am I to him just some accessory!?_

IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, ITS BECAUSE OF A STUPID JERK AKA YOU!

**But Troy isn't going to give up on what he wants and that's her.**

I hope you accept my apology.

I don't know why your so mad at me, all I want to do is be your friend.

**Is this just a good friendship or something more?**

Close your eyes, I brought you something.

Gabby leaned forward to Troy and kissed him on the cheek.

**Will they ever share their feelings towards each other?**

Gabby knew there was chemistry between her and Troy.

Brown met Blue as they were looking into each others eyes.

**Will fate decide they are ment to be?**

"I think you amazing too Troy"

Troys words were cut off by Gabbys soft lips attaching themselves to his pair in a tender kiss.

"Seriously, no laughing cause these are my true honest feelings."

Troy took his hand away from her cheek and they fiddled with each others fingers.

**Can they take everything else life throws at them?**

**What other dramas will there be?**

**Will they be able to cope?**

FIND OUT NOW!


	2. Ch1: The first day

"Goodbye Chicago, hello Albuquerque," I whispered to myself.

"Come on gabs, its gonna be fun. And don't worry you'll make heaps of new friends." my mom said, trying to cheer me up.

I just sighed and look out the aeroplane window.

It was no secret that Gabriella Montez didn't want to move houses. Its not like moving is new to her or anything, her mums company is always transferring them, and shes sick of it!

Gabriella is 17 years old. She had naturally tanned skin, huge brown eyes, long flowing curly hair and a body to die for.

-- 4 days later --

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"ugh." Gabby mumbled still half asleep, and hit snooze on her alarm and went back to sleep.

2O MINS LATER.

"OH MY GOD! I'm gonna be late for school on my first day." Gabby quickly jumped out of bed and got straight into the shower.

She wore a nice grey baby doll dress, not too long but not too short. She didn't want a reputation of being a nerd on the first day, but she didn't want to look like a skank either.

_heels or flats?_ She decided to go with flats. Her outfit was perfect for the first day, it was just simple but nice.

Gabby quickly brushed her teeth and put some make-up on, not to much though, she just wanted to look nice.

She took one last glance in the mirror and then ran down stairs.

"Bye mom" I yelled running out the front door.

"Aren't you having any breakfast, dear?" my mum questioned.

"No, I'm already running late"

"Okay, have a good day sweetie"

Gabby wasn't really running late but she had to go to the office and collect her schedule, find her locker and get to homeroom

She quickly jumped into her car and drove off to school.

* * *

Walking down the halls of East high were the hardest steps I ever taken because all eyes were on me.

I tried to ignore all the staring but it didn't work that well.

_What is with these people? Have they never had a new student before!?_ I thought to myself.

Once I had found the office I got my schedule and the number of my locker, now all I have to do is find it.

_Locker 234, where do I start there's lockers everywhere!_

I was looking for only about 2 minutes when I bumped into someone.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!!" I apologized picking up my books

"That's alright" I looked up to see a dark skinned girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Taylor, Taylor McKessie."

"I'm Gabriella Montez, but you can call me Gabby" I said politely

"Are you new here?, I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I just moved to Albuquerque 4 days ago and its my first day at East High."

Taylor smiled. "Let me tell you who's who in this school, well there's Troy Bolton Lunkhead basketball man" Gabby laughed "then there's Troys 'robots' which is the rest of the basketball team, then there is the schools drama queen Sharpay Evans and everyone else either thinks Troy is some sort of god and in love with him otherwise their nerds or live in their own little world.

"whoa, sounds like you have this who school figured out. So, where do you fit in?"

"I'm kind of part of the 'nerd' group, but I'm happy with that. Gabby just smiled.

"Ugh, I still gotta find my locker. Do you know where locker 234 is?

Taylor smiled, "Follow me."

* * *

Taylor and I walked to homeroom together and I sat at the desk next to hers.

A few minutes later Mr. Popular walked in the room with his 'basketball robots' all the girls that were noticeably in love with him.

"Let me guess that's Troy Bolton?" I whispered to Taylor

"Good guess." both the girls giggled.

I sat just sat there and watched him sitting on his desk, laughing with his friends and hugging all the girls.

"Ugh, who does he think he is" Gabby mumbled under her breath, then she turned to talk to Taylor.

**TROY'S POV**

I was looking around then room and then I spotted her, sitting at the back of the room talking to that Taylor girl.

She was gorgeous the way her hair fell in loose curls down her back, her cute little smile and beautiful eyes.

It was like the everything and everyone else in the room went blurry and she was the only thing I could see.

"Troy, dude? Hello anyone there?" My best friend Chad Danforth said while waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? sorry" I said.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit zoned out"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep, that's all." I lied but Chad fell for it.

"So, are you coming?" he said

"Um, going where?" I said a bit confused, wait I wasn't a bit confused I was really confused.

"Dude, where have you been the last 5 minutes!?" Troy knew exactly were he'd been and it was in his little fantasy land about Gabriella and he wanted to go back there.

"um, right here?" Troy said.

"Then how come you missed the whole conversation about coming over to my house tonight with the gang?"

"Troy, you really confuse me sometimes" Chad said and Troy just put on a fake smile.

"Okay, listen up everyone" My homeroom teacher Ms Darbus said as she walked into the room. "We have a new student starting here today, I'd like you to all make her feel welcome." _Where do I sign up for that job?_ Troy thought to himself.

"Miss Montez, would you like to come up here and introduce yourself," Ms Darbus said with a small smile.

Gabriella slowly got out of her seat and walked up to the front of the classroom while looking at the ground.

She looked really shy but Troy couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella" _Gabriella Montez, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!_ Troy thought

"um, I'm 17 and I moved to Albuquerque 4 days ago from Chicago."

As she continued talking about herself Troy couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved looking into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, hearing her angelic voice and all he wanted to do was run his hands through her long brown hair and he hasn't even spoken to her yet!

Once she was finished talking, she walked down past Troys desk to her own and Troy got a whiff of her hair it smelt like heaven,

even though Troy didn't know what heaven smelt like, he was sure that was it.

All of a sudden the bell rang and rudely awoke Troy from his daydream.

* * *

Troy was at his locker getting out all his books for first period when he noticed Gabriella walking towards him.

Gabby opened her locker getting out her books while Troy was over excited about having her locker next to his.

**GABBY'S POV**

_ugh, out of all the people in the school my locker had to be next to his!_

Gabby knew she shouldn't judge a book by its cover but she didn't know what it was about him, she just didn't like him.

It was the same scenario for Troy but he didn't know what it was about her, he was attracted to her like a magnet.

The first few classes went by quickly and right now she a math. Everyone always hated math at her old school but she actually likes it.

Its one of her strongest subjects. Gabby walked in the classroom and took a seat at the front. A few minutes later she saw Troy Bolton aka Lunkhead basketball man walk in the room.

_Ugh, my lockers next to his, I'm in his homeroom and now I'm in his math class. great!_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

The whole lesson she felt eyes piercing straight through her like knives. She knew someone was staring at her. _Maybe its Troy staring at me?_ She thought to herself. _wait, that's like the most stupidest thought I've ever had! Why would 'Mr. Popular' be looking at me._ Gabby was getting so caught up in her thoughts she was completely off track and not focusing on her math work at all. _Ugh, what am I doing. Why would I care if he was staring at me or not. Seriously, his a stuck-up athlete who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Wait, I don't actually know, that I haven't even spoken to him._

It was like Gabby was having a fight between herself and her thoughts._ Maybe I'm jealous? wait, why would I be jealous. UGHH, what am I doing I have to focus on math. _Gabby was so confused with her thoughts and was trying to concentrate but she wasn't very successful. _Maybe I like him? NO! GABRIELLA MONTEZ YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM AT ALL. HE THINKS HIS SO COOL JUST BECAUSE HIS GOOD AT BASKETBALL!... Gabby's _thoughts were cut off by her teacher Mrs Fletcher.

"Do you need some help there miss Montez? she asked noticing Gabby was completely off track.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She replied in a sweet voice.

**TROY'S POV**

_Shit! Its nearly the end of class and I've only done 5 questions. _Troy thought to himself. He had got so sidetracked too because of one certain brunette that he can't get off his mind, but he finally made a decision he was gonna talk to her at lunch.

**PLEASE REVIEW! tell me what you think of it and all ideas are welcome :) This is the first story ive ever written on here so please tell me your opinion on it. ****THANKS :D**

**zanessfan43. xx**


	3. Ch 2: Friends?

**TROYS POV**

_Shit! Here she comes! What am I going to say!? Calm down Troy, its okay, just play it cool. _Troys mind was going crazy. He so badly wanted to talk to her but he was nervous.

Can you believe it!? East High's playmaker is nervous.

"Hi, I'm Troy" _OH MY GOD! She looks even more beautiful up close. I didn't think she could get any prettier!_

**GABBYS POV**

_Should I give him a chance? You should always take chances in life, right? I'll be nice to him,_

_Because he might turn out to be really sweet, kind and caring. And he is pretty hot._

"Hey, I'm Gabriella."

"Welcome, to East high." he said

Gabby just smiled.

She was having really mixed thoughts about him. He seems nice now but this morning in homeroom he looked like a stuck-up basketball player who thinks the world revolves around him.

"So, are you having fun on your first day?" Troy asked not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, its been alright."

They both had put all their stuff into their locker and started walking to the cafeteria.

The whole time Troy was trying to get rid of the urge to kiss her, He has only been talking to her for like 5 minutes. But he already liked everything about her, The way her hair bounces off her back when she walks, the way her gorgeous brown eyes looked around at everyone, he even loves the way her lips move when she talks. Yes, Troy has noticed everything there is to notice about Gabby.

"Okay, well I'm going to go find Taylor," I said to him

"Um, okay, ill see you round." He said a bit disappointed, he wanted to keep talking to her.

_I'm not going to judge him yet, he seems alright. But that might be just because It was just us, he wasn't around his friends, he probley shows off to them. _Gabby was thinking to herself while trying to find Taylor.

"Gabs, I'm home." my mum yelled from downstairs.

"Okay mom." I yelled just before I dozed off to sleep.

Since my moms company transferred us here to Albuquerque, she has been working late,

but that doesn't bother me because now I can have friends over after school;

not that I have too many friends to invite over yet.

Walking into the halls of East high were much easier than yesterday, I didn't get as many stares. As I was walking to my locker 'Mr. Basketball superstar' was with his friends leaning against his locker. I had put my bag in my locker and got everything out that I needed, Troy was doing the same as yesterday talking and laughing with his friends hugging the girls and he didn't say hi to me or anything. Not that I really care if he did or not but now that just proved my point, he only talks to me when his by himself and has nobody better to talk to!

_UGH, I hate people like that! And I was just getting to like him a bit better and not think his to stuck up but no! I was wrong. Well, I'm not going to let him use me like that. What am I to him just some accessory that he uses to walk with him to the cafeteria when his friends aren't around!? _Gabby mind was going crazy, it was like she couldn't control her thoughts anymore.

_Why am I so upset about him not saying hi to me? I DON'T LIKE HIM! I DON'T LIKE HIM! I DON'T LIKE HIM! _Gabby kept repeating it in her mind. She couldn't control her feelings she didn't want to like him but she was falling for Troy Boltons charm.

After homeroom Gabby was getting her books out of her locker for first period,

"Hey" Troy said walking up behind her.

"save it!" she said with anger in her voice.

She slammed her locker close and stormed off.

"whoa, whats up with her?" Troy asked himself.

He wanted to chase after her, but he thought it was best to just leave her alone for a bit.

Troy couldn't stop thinking about her and he couldn't stop thinking about she would be thinking. He has only known her for a day and a half but he felt like he had known her forever.

There was chemistry between them but Gabby was still trying to deny that.

**TROYS POV**

Taylor was in his next class which was History. When he walked into the classroom he ran over to her.

"Hey, can you do me a big favour?" he asked her.

"um, okay?"

"do you have Gabby's number?"

"yeah, she gave it to me this morning, why?"

"I need it, can I have it please?"

"please please please" Troy begged.

Taylor laughed at how stupid he was. "Okay, but don't make me regret giving it to you!"

"I won't, I just need to talk to her,"

"oh and by the way, thanks heaps" he added

Taylor smiled.

After class Troy called Gabby straight away.

"hello?" she answered

"hey."

"who is this?"

"Its Troy"

"please don't hang up!" he quickly added

"HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!?" she sounded like she was getting mad

"I got it from Taylor, but don't be mad at her, please."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

_you! He though to himself. _"I just want to know what was wrong after homeroom?"

"You seemed really upset,"

"IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, ITS BECAUSE OF A STUPID JERK AKA YOU!"

and then she hung up.

_Whoa. _Troy was shocked by the 8 words at the end of her sentence.

He didn't know what to do, all he wanted was to be friends but she already hates him!

He quickly grabbed his phone which he just put back in his pocket and sent her a text message.

Gabriella,

I don't know why your so mad at me,

all I want to do is be your friend.

Please tell me what I did wrong and I promise it wont happen again.

Troy.

**GABBYS POV**

Gabby was lying on her bed thinking about the hectic day at school.

_Maybe I was a bit harsh on Troy? _Gabbys thoughts were cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs."

"Hey Mel." It was my bestfriend Melissa from my old school in Chicago.

"How's school at East high?"

"oh, its alright, but there's this guy his name is Troy and like all the girls are in love with him!

At first I thought he was a stuck up athlete but then he talked to me for a bit and he seemed nice, but today before homeroom he just ignored me when he was with his friends."

"yeah, keep going." Melissa said listening intently

"then after homeroom when none of his friends were around he starts talking to me again. I was really upset and like I hate when people do that to me but I never get that upset, I don't know what it is about him but I'm trying not to fall for him like all the other girls.

But after period 2 ended he called me and asked me if I was okay, and snapped at him and called him a jerk then hung up."

"Gabby, it sounds like to me that he is falling for you too."

"Then he sent me a message saying; Gabriella, I don't know why your so mad at me, all I want to do is be your friend. Please tell me what I did wrong and I promise it wont happen again. I didn't send anything back. What should I do?"

"um, I don't know. Maybe you should talk to him."

"yeah, good idea. Anyway enough about me, how's life going for you?"

"yeah, its pretty good except I miss you."

"I miss you too. You gotta come here sometime and ill go to your house too."

"sounds good."

"I have another call coming through. Can I call you back?"'

"yeah, sure. Bye."

--

"Hello?"

"Hi, its Troy"

_Shit!! what do I say!?_

"I'm just calling to say sorry about whatever I did because it obviously upset you, and I hope you accept my apology." he said a bit nervous about her answer.

"apology excepted and I'm sorry for calling you a jerk."

"That's okay, I've had worse than that."

Gabriella giggled.

"So, why were you so mad at me?"

Gabriella sighed "Don't worry, its really stupid."

"Nothing you say would be stupid and I want to know so I won't do it again."

"Its just yesterday you were talking to me when you friends weren't around and then today when I was at my locker you didn't even say hi, you just ignored me and continued talking to your friends but when your friends weren't around after homeroom you started talking to me again and I just felt like I was being used as someone you just talk to when nobody better is there."

"IM SO SORRY! And I didn't even notice you at your locker this morning, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"um, you have to be my slave for a week." Troy laughed.

"Just kidding, you don't have to do anything." she said

As I got to my locker I noticed that Troy wasn't here yet. While I was putting my bag away I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" he said

"um, The Boogie man!"

"close, but I'm way scarier!"

Gabriella giggled

Troy took his hands off Gabriella's eyes and she turned around.

"Close your eyes, I brought you something."

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE. I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! :P lol. hope you liked it. SORRY ITS A BIT OF A SLOW START BUT IT WILL GET BETTER! **

**xx**


	4. Ch 3: 20 questions

"_Close your eyes, I brought you something."_

"Oh Troy, you didn't need to get anything for me"

"I did, because I feel so bad about yesterday. Now hurry up and close her eyes!" he demanded in a cute voice. He put the present in my hand. "Open."

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, if I had more time to go shopping I would have brought something better, sorry that its nothing special but- Troys rambling was cut of by Gabby.

"Its special to me Troy. Its so cute!" she said looking down at the little teddy bear that was holding a love heart that said 'SORRY' on it.

Gabby leaned forward to Troy and kissed him on the cheek.

Troy felt shivers run down his spine and her soft lips came into contact with his skin.

Brown met Blue as they were looking into each others eyes and they were both smiling at each other, Then the bell rang to ruin their moment.

I now had maths which was with Troy, she walked in the classroom and sat up the front again. A few minutes later Troy walked in and walked over to me.

"Is this seat taken?" pulling out the seat out next to me.

"It is now."

Troy smiled and sat down.

**20 minutes later.**

"What are you doing tonight?" Troy whispered to me.

"Nothing, Why?" she whispered back

"Do you wanna do something after school?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"We could go see a movie, go to my house, go on a walk or anything, I don't care."

"Mr. Bolton, Miss. Montez no talking while I'm talking! Or else you'll find yourself in detention."

snapped their teacher Mrs Fletcher.

"Sorry ma''am." they said in unison

**10 minutes later.**

"Mrs Fletcher, can you please help me." Troy asked with his hand up.

"Maybe if you were listening while I was explaining it, you might understand!"

"Geez, whats wrong with her today!?" I whispered to Troy.

"Must have her period!" Troy whispered back and I giggled.

"Talking again Mr. Bolton and Miss. Montez! I've already given you a chance, so this means detention! Meet me back here after school!"

"Yes ma''am."

**AFTER CLASS.**

"Well, there goes our plans for tonight!" Troy said to me.

"We still have tomorrow night."

* * *

"Hey Taylor."

"Hey Gabby, whats going on with you and Troy, huh?"

"Nothing were just friends" _at the moment! _

Gabby knew there was chemistry between her and Troy, she had never been so comfortable

around a boy that shes only know for 3 days! Our friendship is really good because I hang around with Taylor at lunch and he hangs out with his 'gang' but Troy and I are locker buddies and we sit together in our classes that we have together.

"Okay." she said and gave Gabby a weird look

"What!? We are! Don't look at me like that!" they both started laughing.

* * *

"Come on Montez! Were gonna be late for detention!" he said waiting for Gabriella to put everything in her locker and grab her bag.

"Using late names now, Bolton?" I more stated than questioned.

Troy just laughed.

In detention today they just had to sit there in silence why the teacher correct some work.

Gabby had to try hold in her laughter as she sat there and watched Troy almost falling asleep.

After 30 minutes of compete boredom they were allowed to leave.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Gabby asked

"um, I don't know. I have to be home soon to do homework, my mum is really strict when it comes to homework and school."

"Well can't we do homework together?"

"Your a smart girl Montez"

"I know." I said cockily.

Troy laughed.

Once they got to Troys house they went upstairs to Troys room. They got out all their homework and dumped it on Troys bed.

"Wanna do maths first since we have maths together?" Gabby asked. They also have Science and Sport together too.

"Yeah, Good idea."

"While were doing this, lets play 20 questions or something cause we didn't really get off to a good start and we can get to know each other a bit better." Troy said

"Yeah, that's a great idea. You go first."

"okay, question 1, um do you have any pets?"

"Nope, I really want a dog though. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nuh, do you play any sports?"

"I used to play volleyball, but I don't play any at the moment." Gabby answered.

...

"Question 16, um, what do your parents do?" Troy asked

"My mum is a company director she works for like this big company, I don't really understand what she does." They both laughed

"And your dad, what does he do?"

Gabby sighed. "m-my dad he" Gabby paused halfway through her sentence trying to fight back the tears. "d-d-died in a car a-accident 3 years ago" a tear cascaded down her cheek.

"oh my god! I'm so sorry." he said wiping away her tear.

"That's a-alright, I just don't like t-talking about i-it." she said still fighting away tears as Troy caressed her cheek. Troy look her in the eyes and could see her little brown peepers filling up with tears. "Okay, next question" I said trying to move on. Troy took his hand away from her cheek and they fiddled with each others fingers. "Okay, what did you first think of me when I came to East High?" She asked him.

"Damn, that's the one question I didn't want you to ask!"

"Just answer, I wont laugh too much" I giggled. "Joking, I wont laugh at all, I promise."

"Seriously, no laughing cause these are my true honest feelings."

"Well, When I first saw you I thought you were absolutely gorgeous and I literally couldn't take my eyes of you. I was like thinking about you all day and just wondering what you thought of me. I thought it was so cute the way you looked so shy when you were walking up to the front of the class to introduce yourself. I seriously loved everything about you and I hadn't even spoken to you yet, the way you hair bounces off your back when you walk. How your gorgeous eyes look around at everyone I even love the way your lips move when you talk," Gabby started blushing. "I love your cute little smile, the way you bit you lip when you nervous. I thought, actually I **think** your amazing Gabby." Gabby was still letting his word sink in. "Okay, now that I've completely embarrassed myself, can w- Troys words were cut off by Gabbys soft lips attaching themselves to his pair in a tender kiss. "I think you amazing too Troy" she said breaking the kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW! nobody is reveiwing so that makes me think nobody likes my story, review if you like it and want me to continue :) **

**sorry im kinda rushing things like making them kiss already.**

**xx**

**zanessafan43**


	5. Ch 4: First date

**sorry about the delay but i went on vacation and i have also been sick. Once again, sorry. & also thanks to the people who reveiwing! **

**SHARPAY'S POV**

I was at my locker when I turned around and across the hall I noticed Troy wrapping his arms around Gabriellas waist as Gabriella was giggling.

"Ugh, there's no way shes stealing MY man" I mumbled to myself.

"Who does she think she is!?" I kept mumbling to herself.

"Ryan! Get over here!" I yelled to my brother

"coming!" he replied.

"You see that?" I said to Ryan while I was pointing over to Troy and Gabby. "That has got to stop! And your gonna help me."

Ryan just rolled his eyes, he didn't like obeying his sisters orders but he had to otherwise Sharpay would make him regret it.

**GABBYS POV**

Taylor walked into the hall and came over to me,

"Hey Gabby, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure." Gabby replied as they walked away from Troy.

"You call that nothing?" Taylor asked her

"Call what nothing?" Gabby said a bit confused

"All that hugging and giggling with Troy!"

Gabby smiled "Well, its a bit more than nothing but its not anything yet, don't worry I would tell you if something was going on."

"So much for hating 'Mr. Popular'."

Gabby laughed. "I decided to give him a chance and he turned out to be really nice."

_Should I tell her about the kiss? _Gabby thought but she decided against it, she'll just keep it between her and Troy for now.

Once they finished talking Gabby went back over to Troy.

"What was that about?" he asked

"Nothing, just girl talk."

"oh okay, I don't want to know then."

Gabby giggled.

"Boys seriously don't understand girl talk, You girls can talk about nothing for hours!"

They both laughed.

Taylor, Troy and Gabby all walked to homeroom together. As they were walking Troy got closer to Gabby and grabbed her hand then looked at her to ask permission without saying anything, Gabby smiled at him and he took that as a yes. Troy rubbed her index finger with his thumb while they held her hand walking to homeroom.

-- Lunchtime --

Gabby was walking into the walking into the cafeteria when somebody stopped her.

She turned around to see a blonde hair girl wearing all pink.

"Um hi, I'm Gabriella." I said.

"and I'm your worst nightmare" Sharpay replied with anger in her voice.

"Um, okay?" I said, really confused about the current situation.

"Don't act like I don't know what you up too!" She said sounding really mad.

"what, getting my lunch? What's wrong with that?" I said, thinking she must have had the wrong person.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Sharpay snapped. I just gave her a weird look.

"I saw you flirting with MY man!" Sharpay hissed.

"and who's that?"

"You know exactly who that is! TROY!" I was shocked what she just said. _I didn't know Troy had a girlfriend! I feel so stupid, I kissed him!_

"Hey" Troy said walking up to his locker.

"Hi" I said trying not to sound upset, I wasn't angry with him but I wasn't upset either I was just confused on why he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" he asked, _damn I was hoping he wouldn't say anything._

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!?" I couldn't hold it in I just had to ask him.

"What? I don't. Who said I do?" he asked.

"Sharpay told me to stop flirting with her man and that your hers!"

"That's what Sharpay thinks, I've told her 100 times I wouldn't go out with her in million years but she won't give up! Just ignore her, okay? He said embracing me in a hug.

"Come on, where gonna be late for sport." He said to me.

* * *

"Okay everyone, No need for getting changed were doing theory." Coach Bolton told us.

Everyone groaned. Troy and I were the last ones to walk into the classroom, that was next to the gym. There was only 2 seats left but one was at the back of the room and the other was at the front so Troy and I couldn't sit together. Halfway through the lesson I felt something hit me in the back of the head I turned around and saw a scrunched up piece of paper on the ground.

I opened it up and read it.

_Wanna go get dinner or something together tonight?_

_Troy _

...

Gabby wrote back;

_Like a date? _

And quickly through it to Troy while coach Bolton wasn't looking.

_Maybe :P_

_so do you wanna come?_

_..._

_Yeah Sure._

-- After class --

"So, I'll pick you up at your house tonight?" Troy asked

"Yeah, okay. What time?"

"um, 5:30?"

"cool."

"Okay, ill see you then."He said as the bell rang signalling it was time to go home.

"Yep" I said and smiled.

"Okay, its five o'clock he'll be here in half an hour." I thought to myself out loud.

I started picking out clothes when I got a text message.

Hey Gabs,

I forgot to ask for your address.

Haha. I'm so dumb.

C u soon.

Troy xx

_Aww, he calls me 'Gabs' now._

I quickly text him back with my address then continued looking for clothes.

It was summer so I though I should wear a dress.

I found a nice light yellow summer dress that wasn't to causal but it wasn't to formal either,

it was perfect for a first date. It was short but not to short, it showed off a bit of cleavage but not to much, I didn't want to look like a slut. I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair and went over my make-up. I took one last look in mirror and went downstairs, I didn't know what time I would be home so my mum might be home before me. I wrote her a note and stuck it on the fridge.

My mum very lenient when I came to me and going out with friends, she trusted me and knew I wouldn't get myself into stupid situations.

Then I ran back upstairs to find shoes. For a good date you always have to have nice shoes!

I love shoes, they are my favourite waste of money. I have like so many pairs of shoes and I don't even wear half of them! I found a nice pair of white-ish, yellow-ish heels that go perfectly with my dress!

A few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs and grabbed my purse and walked out the front door.

"Whoa, you look gorgeous." Troy complimented her. _Oh my god! She looks amazing. She should wear short dresses like that more often! _Troy thought to himself while trying to keep his eyes away from her cleavage.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." she said. _Not too bad!? He looks friggen' hot as! _Gabby thought.

Troy laughed and Gabby giggled

"So, where are we going Mr. Bolton?" I asked

"Just wait and see Miss. Montez."

After about 10 minutes of driving we Troy stopped the car and got a blindfold out of his pocket.

"Put this on" he said to me

"Your kidding, right?"

"No, now hurry up and put it on" he demanded.

"Remind me to never go on a date with you again." I said as I put on the blindfold

Troy just laughed.

After driving for about another 5 minute Troy parked the car.

He got out and walked round and opened my door for her. He grabbed my hand and led me somewhere, after walking for about 3 minutes we stopped.

"Okay, you can take your blindfold off now." he said to me. I took it off and saw a picnic rug and heaps of food and a few candles set up.

"oh my god Troy! This is beautiful!"

"If you don't like it I can take you to a restaurant or something." he said a bit worried that I didn't like it. "No Troy, this is amazing! I love it! You did all this for me?"

Troy smiled "Anything for you Gabs" I smiled and started blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Well, I've never had anyone who cared about me this much."

"Well, I'm proud to be the first. Now lets eat! I'm starving." Troy said.

After we ate as the sun was going down and then we laid there looking at the pretty sunset.

I had my head on chest and he laid there stroking my hair.

"Thank-you so much for doing this Troy."

"Like I said, anything for you Gabby."

We laid there in silence for a few more minutes, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was just nice.

"Gabby" Troy said breaking the silence.

"yeah?" she replied looking up at him.

"I really like you, and I know I might be rushing things but you can say no" He paused for a second wondering how he was going to say this. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" he asked a bit nervous about her answer.

"Yes! Yes, of course I want too!" she said with a huge a smile on her face.

Troy's had a huge smile one his face too.

"Sorry, I don't have necklaces or rings or whatever you buy girls."

Gabriella giggled.

They sat there looking each other in the eyes, Troy looked down at her lips asking for permission Gabby smiled and leaned in. There lips pressed together in a loving kiss, Troy ran his tongue along Gabbys bottom lip begging for entrance. Gabby allowed Troys tongue to enter and dance around with hers. Just as this make-out session was getting good Gabbys phone rang to ruin the moment. Gabby pulled back reluctantly and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabby, I was just calling to check up on you"

"I'm fine mom. I can take care of myself."

"Okay, well don't be home to late."

"I won't"

"Okay, have fun."

"I will. Bye."

"Ugh." Gabby mumbled and pulled an annoyed face.

Troy laughed. "Hmm, so where were we Montez?"

Gabby giggled and crawled over to him.

"Let me refresh your memory." she said in a cheeky voice.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! the more reviews the quicker the update! xx**

**zanessafan43**


End file.
